Emmy Masson
Ima Nina Masson (preferably Emmy Masson) is the illegitimate child and only daughter to Grayson and Nina Masson. She is the older sister to Paul and Wilbur and was on friendly terms with the family cat, Stella until the events that took place in the Season 5 finale episode, "Gettin' Hitched". She is married to Sean Perry, but prefers to be called by her own surname. She is currently taking part in an apprenticeship with The Zelen Mirror. She resides in 715 Aries Lane with her family and husband. Emmy is voiced by Beth Bonaparte-Tatum. Bonaparte-Tatum originally only auditioned for the voice of Stella Masson, but Cowburn and Waltman asked her to audition for the voice of Emmy too. Tatum voices several other voices on the sitcom. Biography Emmy was born as Ima Masson, but at a young age, she decided to style herself as Emmy, so her family and friends started to call her that too. Emmy is the firstborn child and daughter to Grayson and Nina. She was born two months before her parents got married, making her an illegitimate child. During her childhood, Emmy showed a great interest in dolls and makeup, alongside television shows. Emmy's personal favourite television series was Cheers. According to Grayson, after Paul was born, Emmy put him in a trash can and didn't tell her parents where she put him, causing them to call a search for Paul. Nina strongly denies this and constantly reminds him that was a dream. However, when Wilbur was born, it has been stated that Emmy showed much love for her baby brother, thus contradicting Grayson's statement. Personality Emmy was originally portrayed as a stereotypical teenage girl, being interested in boys, makeup, music, shopping, socialising with friends. She argued with her brother, Paul, who argued back to her. However, her attitude changed during the beginning of Season 5, which was noted heavily by other characters, including Grayson, Stella, Tatia and Wilbur. In the Season 5 finale, she and her long-term boyfriend, Sean Perry, announced that they were going to get married. (Gettin' Hitched) After marrying each other, both Sean and Emmy departed from the show, moving on to their own show, Emmy and Sean. Emmy and Sean both returned in Season 8, both being 20 and 21, respectively. She returned to the show on Wilbur's 5th birthday. She treated her parents and two brothers with respect, however she still couldn't forgive Stella for her judging her life choices, so treated her cooly. Her relationship with her mother has changed for the better in recent episodes, as she is now more away of herself. In recent episodes, Emmy's relationship with her brother, Paul, has improved as well. Paul was the one who helped Emmy find her apprenticeship at The Zelen Mirror. Emmy has also shown an interest in her brother's band, Downtown Males, and has even bought some of their band t-shirts, which helps them with their equipment. Unbeknownst to both Emmy and Sean, Wilbur was the reason that the film studios that Sean worked for went bankrupt. He tells Stella this in S12E05, when he shows guilt towards Sean struggling to find a directing job in Zelen. The only reason he did this was because he knew that Stella was feeling left out when Emmy and Sean sent them all Christmas presents, except for Stella. Besides all that, the oldest Masson and the youngest have a good relationship. It is hinted many times that Wilbur is Emmy's favourite brother, but this isn't confirmed, only fan speculation. Emmy has an excellent relationship with her father, Grayson. In earlier episodes, Emmy thought he was a bit stupid for half the things he did, but never told him this. Emmy was glad to hear that her dad was happy with her getting married to Sean, whom he approved of. During Emmy's departure from the show, it was shown that Grayson heavily missed his daughter. Out of all the family, Grayson was notably the one who missed her the most. He showed great happiness when she returned, and the pair have remained just as close. During her teen years, Emmy considered Stella, the family cat, her best friend. Stella knew all of her secrets, even knowing who took her virginity, which is unknown to her parents. However, in the S5 finale, Stella was not supportive of Emmy's marriage to Sean Perry, stating that she would be wasting her life, and that she should continue to explore her teen years before becoming an adult and settling down. Ever since, Emmy has resented Stella's actions. Stella was the only character who didn't attend Emmy's wedding. Emmy and Stella eventually rekindle by apologising to one another, but Emmy states that just because they have forgiven each other, doesn't mean they are friends. Braveness Alternative realities *In What an Alternative!, Emmy takes on the persona of Dragon from Shrek in Wilbur's dream. Notes *Emmy is one of two main characters that have aged through the show. Her youngest brother, Wilbur became a child in Season 8. *Emmy did not appear at all in Season 6 & 7, making her the Main Character with the Least Episode Appearances. Relatives Category:Main characters Category:Masson family Category:Barvarz family Category:Perry family